The present disclosure is directed to an accessible concealed ceiling system and, more particularly, to a metal ceiling panel and grid member used in the system.
It is known to provide a suspended ceiling system comprising a grid of inverted tee-runners having outwardly-extending flanges that support the ceiling panels. For aesthetic reasons, it may be desirable to conceal the grid system, and this has been done by having the ceiling panels formed with a recess at two of the opposite ends. This provides for the flange of the tee-runner to be received in the recess with the edges of the exposed surface of the panel being positioned in close proximity to the edges of the adjacent panels so that the grid system is substantially concealed by the installed panels. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,719, having a common assignee as the present application.
The present disclosure presents a concealed ceiling panel and grid system that provides for more consistent alignment of the panels, thus insuring consistent spacing of the edges between adjacent panels, and, consequently, an improved appearance.